Kill Them All
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: Frisk and Chara are sisters. Three years ago, Chara was believed dead when she fell from Mount Ebott. Now, her sister embarks on a blood-soaked quest for vengeance. One-Shot. Undertale Genocide Route. Hints of Charisk.


Footsteps fell on the concrete.

_Chara? Where are you going?_

The knife glinted dully as it was picked from the dust. Dust of yet another monster freshly slain.

_Chara, please, don't go there! You know it's dangerous._

Blood stained the ground. Footsteps sounded through the night.

_Chara, please. You know the monsters will kill you on sight!_

A bloody hand gripped the handle of the knife.

_Please, sister, you are dearest to my heart. Don't run away. Come back and we'll make it through the war._

A determined figure strode on, past the dusty remains of Stronger Monsters.

_Chara, where are—no! Hang on to that vine, I'll try and get your arm—_

She was clad in a blue and purple jumper with brown tights. Her face was framed by short brown hair. Blood stained her clothes.

_No! Chara! CHARA!_

Her name was Frisk, and she was here to avenge her sister, fallen to her death at Mount Ebott three years ago.

_The damned monsters! They caused this! Their war brought death to the family!_

So far, it had been a massacre. Wherever she and her finely-made knife went, a trail of dust and blood was left.

_I swear by my life, I will kill every last one of the savages!_

*A Little Later*

Frisk came to a long golden hall. At the end, a short skeleton in a blue hoodie, black shorts and white slippers stood casually.

"Hey kid. Pretty self-explanatory, huh? Look. I can see the dust and blood on you. Cold blooded brother killer. Mass murderer. As y'can see, you're really gonna have a bad time."

Bones shot through the air. One caught Frisk straight through the chest and she collapsed.

RESET

The knife scythed through the air. Sans dodged easily, and she was slammed against the wall, crushing the life out of her.

RESET

A Gaster Blaster opened its maw. Blue energy blasted through the air. Frisk dodged and hurled the knife. Missed. A long sharp bone cut her chest clean open.

RESET

A barrage of Gaster Blasters shot their fiery energy. Frisk dodged one too late and—

RESET

Frisk leaped through the air. Bones battered her body. Gaster Blasters screamed at her. She swung. Sans dodged. And she gave in to the pain and the darkness.

RESET

Sans was tiring. Frisk was getting better at dodging. Sans closed his eyes, his attacks slowing. Frisk froze. Sans' head nodded. Frisk didn't move. Sans slept. Frisk edged forward. Sans' left eye blazed. A Gaster Blaster appeared behind Frisk. The world disappeared in a blue flash.

RESET

Frisk had made it. She was almost touching Sans now. The skeleton slumbered on. Frisk put all her strength, rage, pain, loss and grief into the cleave.

Sans woke, and dodged.

"Heh, did you really—"

Frisk executed a deft flip and landed behind the skeleton. Screaming, she thrust the knife through his back.

Blood spurted and Sans collapsed to the floor.

"Heh. Guess that's it, huh?" Sans' eyes slowly closed and his body disintegrated into dust.

Frisk straightened up. She was exhausted. Sans had been a tough opponent. Tough, yes, but ultimately irrelevant.

There was a doorway at the end of the hall. A few corridors on and there was a large garden with yellow flowers. Those flowers…weren't they similar to that pesky annoyance Frisk had met earlier?

A large goat-like monster with watering can was sprinkling the flowers. His back was facing Frisk. A kingly crown sat upon his head.

This was it. The King of the Monsters. Frisk drew her knife. Rage coursed through her as she hurled it into his back. The monster didn't even have time to cry out before a ring of white pellets encircled him and finished him off.

The annoying flower Flowey popped up in front of Frisk. As Frisk retrieved her knife and wiped the blood off, Flowey smiled.

"See? I never left you! We can—"

Frisk cleaved the flower in half with her knife. Looking at the halved remains, a sudden fury seized her and she kept slicing at the corpse before it finally disintegrated.

The world had gone dark. The moonlight was scarcely visible.

Frisk slumped to her knees. She was triumphant. Her sister had been avenged. The monsters were no more. But now, she felt—empty? A sense of despair. Nothing was left to destroy, to inflict harm upon.

Wait! There, in front of her, was an odd light. Rising to her feet, Frisk gripped the knife in her hands and held it out.

"Show yourself!" She yelled.

A feminine figure materialized out of the darkness. It was dressed identically to Frisk, except that its jumper was lime and cream coloured. Her eyes were a brilliant red, and a smile was on her face. At her hip was a sharp knife.

Frisk's usually dreamily-closed eyes widened.

"Chara? Sister?"

The figure's smile widened as she saw the other.

Frisk ran forward and scooped Chara up in a hug. "Where were you?"

Chara smiled and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. "I survived. Then I died. But your actions have brought me back from the brink." She raised her head and kissed Frisk tenederly on the cheek. "

I missed you."

Frisk stroked the silky brown hair on her sister's head. "Me too."

Chara pulled back a little and grasped Frisk's forearms. "This pointless world is finished is it not? Let's destroy it, before we move on to the next one."

Frisk nodded. "Let's do it."

The two girls raised their knives to the sky. In one beautiful slashing motion, they ERASEd the world. Everything rumbled. The ground shook. Chara extended her arms, and Frisk closed the gap.

And the two sisters held each other close as the world died around them.


End file.
